Me enamoré de ti por tus calcetines
by Relisher
Summary: Esta era una de esas charlas, que surgen de la nada, donde despilfarras sinceridad sin ton ni son. Esas conversaciones en las que hablas de pies, amor, y libros de botánica. [Luna L. x Theodore N] [Oneshot]


**Me enamoré de ti por tus calcetines**

Una tarde como cualquier otra, en los jardines del castillo, todo era muy normal. Nada peculiar por allá, y nada extraño por acá; los grupos de amigos se juntaban con toda tranquilidad para hacer alguna que otra estupidez, las parejas pasaban el rato, y el calamar gigante dormía. A lo lejos, el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff entrenaba para la siguiente competencia. Nada desentonaba...nada, a excepción de dos jóvenes bastante...coloridos.

La chica, de cabellera tan larga como la cola de un dragón, y tan rubia como...bueno, en realidad no creo que haya algo tan rubio como su cabello. En fin, se encontraba apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del chico castaño que estaba sentado ahí con ella, a la pacífica sombra de un árbol altísimo. Ambos traían los uniformes del colegio, sólo que estaban todos salpicados de pintura por alguna extraña razón, que no será contada en este relato. Tenían también, estrafalarios colgantes hechos de plumas, corchos y... ¿Y eso es cereal? Bah. Para colmo, no traían los zapatos puestos, mostrando sus, cómo no, coloridos calcetines.

Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott desentonaban en el paisaje. Siempre lo hacían. La Ravenclaw tejía una corona de margaritas blancas, con toda la destreza de quien se ha pasado toda una vida tejiendo coronas de margaritas. Charlaban, simplemente, en contraste con las demás parejas de tortolitos, que parecía querían meter las lenguas hasta las gargantas contrarias...esperen un segund- ¡GINNY WEASLEY SUELTA A DEAN THOMAS...!

Ejem...sigamos.

Y claro que, una de estas charlas, era de esas, que surgen de la nada, donde despilfarras sinceridad sin ton ni son. Esas conversaciones en las que hablas de pies, amor, y libros de botánica.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún me pregunto cómo es que hemos llegado a esto. —El slytherin no paraba de enrollar una y otra vez un mechón rubio perteneciente a Luna en su dedo. Miraba a algún punto fijo entre la nariz de la chica, y el suelo.

— ¿A qué, exactamente?

\- A estar tirados en el césped, manchados de pintura, y sin zapatos.

— Bueno, empezó de la misma forma.

\- ¿Sí?

— Sí. Empezó en la biblioteca. Yo buscaba nargles entre las repisas de libros botánicos, y tú hacías tarea de algo. Pero era tarde, y no traías zapatos. Ibas en calcetines.

\- Era una emergencia. Debía hacer ese ensayo para transformaciones, o reprobaría la materia, ya sabes cómo es Mcgon- —Theo fue abruptamente interrumpido por la chica, con su voz serena y meliflua.

— Desde que vi tus pies, supe que te quería.

\- ¿Qué?

— Eran amarillos. Eran color amarillo pollo. Nadie más, aparte de mi usaba calcetines color amarillo pollo.

Y es que, Theodore Nott, mano derecha del príncipe de las serpientes, tenía un gusto culposo. Su color favorito era el amarillo.

Como el sol.

Como la poción de felix felicis.

Como el cabello de Luna.

Como sus calcetines.

\- ¿Quieres decir que te enamoraste de mi por mis calcetines?

— Sí.

-Y yo que pensé que era por mi carisma.

El "carismático" chico, agachó la cabeza con la intensión de besar en la frente a la chica, pero antes de eso, la pequeña escurridiza ya le había puesto sobre los cabellos su corona de margaritas. El castaño no pudo finalizar su cometido inicial, ya que la rubia volvió a interrumpir.

— Y luego tu carisma acabó de convencerme. — Dijo, sonriendo. Siempre sonreía, siempre que le veía.— Y también que eras el único que quería buscar gnomos conmigo. Y porque me llevaste a ver luciérnagas. Y porque me protegías de los abusivos. Y porque, aunque no me comprendes, te quedas a mi lado. Pero sobretodo, por tus calcetines. Sí. Ellos son la clave. Cuando nos casemos, deberías de llevarlos puestos.

Mientras Theo debatía si reír, ilusionarse con eso de la boda, o abrazarla con fuerzas, la rubia se le adelantó, e hizo todo aquello, más el plus de un piquito en los labios del contrario.


End file.
